Harry Potter Book 8 The Orb of Flames
by palas-19
Summary: After nineteen years of peace, what if the Deathly hallows were reunited? What if there was a master of death? What if there were dimensions of death, and a way to travel them? Read on to find out.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

"It doesn't?"

"No. For a long time, I have, on my self, been doing certain researches, carrying out certain observations. But these researches are not the star gazing and rituals centaurs excel in. Rather, my study is based on the study of_ forces_ which govern the universe."

Harry looked up at the stars, glowing in the soft moonlight. He could see the constellation Sirius.

"Lately," Firenze continued "Some forces have been disturbed. The change in certain signs indicate that two forces, which should not have met, are doing so...And their power is astounding."

Clouds were now starting to flow in. Sirius was obstructed from view.

"I tell this, Harry Potter, to warn you. You yet again, shoulder a huge responsibility, although you may not even be aware of what it is. The stars indicate so."

"Firenze, why does it have to be me, always me?" Harry asked, feeling a rush of emotions sweep over him suddenly. "I mean its unfair that so many of my near ones have died. Its unfair that some of them are still in danger. Its unfair that this is all because I am associated with them."

Firenze was silent for a minute.

"Harry Potter" he said finally. "I can understand your feelings. From your birth, you have been a marked person. You have shouldered responsibilities that none would have if they were given the choice. Yes, it is unfair but I'm sure you can cope with all those things, Harry."

It was the first time Firenze had used just his first name to address him.

"I trust you to do so, Harry Potter. Live long."

And with a faint clatter of hooves, he walked off into the darkness.


	2. CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter and The Orb of Flames

**CHAPTER 1 – THE RING**

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand, absent mindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

_Or was it?_

_  
_Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy walking straight towards him.

"Potter, could I have a word with you," Malfoy spoke curtly

"Er... in private," he added, seeing Ginny watching him with narrowed eyes and Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"Sure," Harry said and they moved together towards a corner of the platform. Parents all around them dissapparated or moved towards the platform wall, with little kids tagging along.

"Potter, is what I've heard in the past few days, true?" Malfoy asked.

"What have you heard?" Harry asked, pretending to look puzzled even though he knew quite well what Malfoy would be getting to.

"These raids... the raids on Avery's and Nott's houses," Draco replied, his eyes boring into Harry's.

"Oh yes! You see, now that I am the Head of the Auror office, I can put some long formulated plans of mine into action. The recently formulated decrees number 341 and 343 state quite clearly, that anyone who is known or is suspected to be a death eater is liable to ministry raids," Harry said and paused to draw a breath.

"You're just getting yourself into trouble again, Potter!" When Harry didn't reply, he continued "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Just the satisfaction that no dark artifacts are found in such hands," Harry said.

"You think you are this big hero and idol, Potter. That, just because you defeated the dark lord, the entire wizarding world has to be at your feet, worshiping you and your every decision. Tell me, do you?" Draco spat.

"What is it that you wanted?" Harry asked calmly.

"I want you to stop these raids, and I can give you a reason to do so," Draco said, moving his hands in his pockets so that the clink of galleons was heard.

"You can't buy me, Draco. Now, I suggest you to leave. And yes, be prepared for a ministry raid yourself," Harry said and made to move away.

_It all happened in a flash!_

Draco's fist left his pocket and headed towards Harry's face. Harry stared at it for a split second, and drew out his wand immediately. "Protego" he shouted and Draco was thrown back. Cursing, he heaved himself up and dissapparated.

Harry walked back towards Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The attack had been sudden. He could still visualise Draco's fist as it made for his face. The ring on Draco's finger would probably have crushed his nose, if it had hit him.

Harry stopped walking suddenly. He rewound his memory. Draco's fist aiming for his nose, a ring glinting on his middle finger. A gold plated ring with a black split stone and an all too familiar symbol engraved upon it.

Harry stood there in mute shock. He couldn't believe what he had seen. It couldn't be possible.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny came running towards him.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Ginny said, her voice reproachful.  
Harry just stood there silently; he was at a loss for words. After some time, he managed to open his mouth.

"Malfoy's got the resurrection stone," he said.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed but Ron's and Hermione's faces registered shock.

"But Harry, you said it was hidden deep in the forest and no one could get to it." Hermione said.

"Blimey! You don't reckon Malfoy knows about the Hallows, do you?" Ron said.

"No, I don't think so," Harry frowned, "But how come he has it then. Malfoy couldn't have gone strolling through the forest and picked it up just by accident."

"How do you know that Malfoy has it?" Hermione asked.

Harry recounted the recent incident to them.

"We'll have to get it back," Harry finished. "It is too dangerous in Malfoy's hands, and if he knows about the Hallows..."

Harry broke off. How could Malfoy know anything about the Hallows. Nearly everyone knew about the Elder Wand of course. His duel with Voldemort had hundreds of spectators. But, the other two Hallows had remained closely guarded secrets. No, on the whole, it didn't seem possible. However, the troubling fact was that one of the Hallows was currently with Malfoy. Even if Malfoy wasn't aware of the true nature of what he held in his hands (literally), the ring must be taken away from him.

"Ron, Hermione… I need to see you. Come at my place at about eight in the evening."

All of them moved towards the exit, Lily still sobbing 'I want to go to Hogwarts'. Then they passed through the barrier and were out of sight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry drove his convertible up the slope of a small hill, heading towards his house on top of it. A board outside the house read "Fern cottage". The gates swung open by themselves as Harry drove the car through the graveled pathway leading to a garage, set to the right of the cottage. Once inside, Harry killed the engine and he, Ginny and Lily got out of the car. They headed towards the front door of the house. Harry murmured "Cockroach Cluster" and the door swung open.

The house was small but neatly furnished. The front door led into a drawing room cum visitor's hall, paneled in black oak. A small crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. There were two sofas and three wooden chairs, placed around a glass table. Three corridors branched from the room, one leading to the kitchen, another to the children's rooms and the last to the study and Harry and Ginny's bedroom.

"Lily, run up to your bedroom now," Ginny said and a sulking Lily moved away.

"I'm going to the kitchen to prepare coffee. You not going to the ministry today?"

"No," Harry said "I had taken a leave for today. I'll go up to my bedroom now. No, I don't want coffee."

Harry opened the bedroom door slowly. It made a faintly eerie sound.  
Harry went straight towards an old trunk in the furthest corner of the room. Opening it, he started rummaging inside. Harry kept most of his valuable possessions in the trunk. The Marauder's map, the invisibility cloak, a shard of mirror, a piece of parchment on which his mother had written a letter to Sirius, a photograph book containing pictures of his parents...

Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and stared at it for a few seconds. He had not taken it out for several years but it would be needed now. Harry folded it and hid it in his robes.

Random phrases drifted through Harry's mind as he lay down on the bed. 'The Elder Wand...The Resurrection Stone...The Cloak of Invisibility...Master of Death... controller, vanquisher...Peverell...Three objects when united...The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death...'

_Hey wait_! Harry racked his brains. There was something weird about the last statement. How could you destroy death? You could defy it but how could you destroy it? And into his brain crept another voice "It doesn't mean defeating death in the way death eaters see it, Harry. It means… you know...living after death...living beyond death."

Muddle headed, Harry let his aching head fall on top of the pillow. He was asleep within a minute.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Harry, wake up! "Ginny's voice shrieked. She sounded terrified to death.

Harry hurriedly raised himself up from the bed. Ginny was sobbing hysterically as she clutched Harry's arm and attempted to pull him towards the corridor.

Harry shouted, "Ginny, what's happening?" She didn't seem to listen.  
They ran through the corridor and into Lily's bedroom, Ginny leading the way, dragging Harry with him. Harry stared at Lily and came to a halt, his face stricken.

Lily's body was deathly pale. It seemed to emit a pearly glow. Her eyes were rolled upwards. Only the whites were visible. Her whole body was eerily still and one arm stuck out at an awkward pose, holding...

"Don't touch it" Harry shouted as Ginny went towards Lily.

He waved his wand in a complex movement and murmured "Elescire".

The hoopla like object that Lily clutched in her hand slid smoothly from her grasp and came floating towards Harry. It was an oval black ring, the size of a frisbee. Harry gazed at it for a few seconds and then murmured "Evanesco". The ring did not disappear.

"Evanesco". This time he shouted. Nothing happened.

"Senfrereso" He tried a more complex vanishing charm. The ring still hung in mid air. Harry looked around. He caught sight of a cardboard box. He trapped the ring in it and shoved the box down his robes.

"Ginny, we'll need to get out. I'll get Lily," Harry said and lifted her on his shoulders.

They ran to the front door. Before they could reach it however, it was blasted open.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Preview of the next chapter- **

The mark was reflected in Harry's eyes as horrible memories engulfed him...His mother crying for mercy...fires erupting and engulfing tents...Sirius falling through a veil...and Dumbledore falling from the astronomy tower; illuminated in the pale green light of the symbol that had become synonymous with death.


	3. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2- THE MANOR

Through the smoke, came two indistinct figures.

"Harry, Ginny, you're all right," Hermione shrieked and let out a sigh of relief.

"Come out of the house, mate. Fast," said Ron's voice.

They ran out of the house, together. As soon as Harry's feet touched the graveled pathway, he became aware of a greenish light falling on them.

He turned to look at the house and the shock rooted him to the spot.

On top of the red tiled roof, glowing brightly in the new moon night was- The Dark Mark.

The mark was reflected in Harry's eyes, as horrible memories engulfed him...His mother crying for mercy...fires erupting and engulfing tents...Sirius falling through a veil...and Dumbledore falling from the astronomy tower, illuminated in the pale green light of the symbol that had become synonymous with death.

Harry tore his eyes away from the mark and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"It was there when we came," Ron said.

"Is Lily all right?" Hermione asked.

Lily...Harry recollected... Lily lying, deathly pale...her eyes open…

.  
"I'll need to go to St. Mungo's. Lily's...Lily's hurt!" he said in a broken voice.

"We'll help. Ron, get the ford," Hermione said.

They all sat in the yellow car. Harry had tried 'Ennervate' on Lily many times but her condition had not changed.

"Drive fast," Ginny said, earnestly to Ron.

"You should say- Fly fast!" Ron said and touched a button on the dashboard.

Immediately the car flew thirty feet high in the air and accelerated forwards, a bluish flame coming out of the two exhaust pipes.

The car climbed higher and higher, dodging occasional clouds and once, an aeroplane. Ron nearly ran over the knight bus as he accelerated faster.

Finally, they caught sight of the street on which St. Mungo's was located. The car alighted slowly and nearly on top of another car. Ron turned the car sideways at the last moment.

"Watch how you're driving, mister!" the owner of the red car shouted in a drunken voice.

They hurried through the entrance and emerged in the hall of St. Mungo's. It was almost empty. Harry headed straight towards the receptionist's desk, holding Lily.

"This is my daughter Lily. She seems kind of..." Harry broke off.

The receptionist, a young girl, with blond yellow hair, stared at Harry's scar for a second and then lowered her eyes to stare at Lily.

"Spell damage. Fourth floor," She said, "Hey, can I get your autograph?"

Bur Harry was already moving towards the staircase, followed by Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Will she recover?" was Ginny's first question as the head healer came out of the emergency ward.

The healer beckoned Harry to follow him. They stopped at the end of the corridor.

"May I know what caused the damage?" the healer asked.

Harry took out the cardboard box and opened it to show the healer.

"Hmmm," the healer frowned "I've never seen such an object before."

"Nor have I," Harry said, pushing the box back into his robes.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it pains me to inform you about this to you. But..." he paused, "Mr. Potter, we have failed to bring about any change in your daughter's condition. We have tried everything known to us. We even gave her the Essence of Merasion which is the most powerful renervating potion discovered. She has still shown no signs of improvement."

"And there is no way to cure her?" Harry asked, his heart beating hard.

"Not that I know of," the healer replied "However we'll keep trying."

"Thanks," Harry murmured and walked back.

"Ron, Hermione. I need you to come with me. Ginny, please stay with Lily," he said and everyone nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry stepped out in the cool night air with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what do you think we should do? Notify the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said firmly, "Not the ministry. Everyone will just panic. I mean, we're not even sure who's behind this. "

"Kingsley then," Ron said.

"Yeah, we could do that," Harry said. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione pressed on.

Harry took a deep breath. "I think we should go to Malfoy Manor."

"What!" Ron and Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's what I was originally planning to do tonight. We can send a message to Kingsley, informing him about the incident and telling him to keep it a secret. He can take the appropriate measures," Harry paused "Look. I know you'll think of me as paranoid or something but I believe that right now, the most pressing matter is the fact that Malfoy's got the resurrection stone."

"OK Harry. I'll write a note to Kingsley. Can you summon Fawkes?" Hermione said, taking out a quill and parchment from her handbag.

"Yes," Harry said. He took out a mouth organ that Hagrid had given him and played a slow, mournful tone on it. It was very much like the song Fawkes had sung the night Dumbledore died, the Phoenix Lament.

A flash of orange flames and Fawkes was there, casting a radiant glow where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood.

Harry moved forwards and stroked the phoenix's feathers. He had passed into Harry's possession now. On his eighteenth birthday, he had received the mouth organ from Hagrid with a dictated note from Dumbledore saying that Fawkes was his now and that he could summon him, whenever the need arose, with the mouth organ.

"Fawkes, I need you to take this note to Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry said as Hermione attached the letter.

Fawkes gave a low musical cry and disappeared in a blaze of bright light. The street turned dark once more.

"Right. Now we'll go to Malfoy Manor," Harry said. He, Hermione and Ron joined hands and disapparated.

A minute later, the street was as empty as it had been earlier.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They appeared in the deserted pathway in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. They let go of each other's hands. Harry explained his plan to them "There's no point in forcing an entry. That Manor has enough protection around it. The only way we would be able to get in is if we were allowed in."

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Once inside, we can overpower him and take the ring. We'll delete his memory and plant a fake ring on his person. Does the plan seem all right to you?" Harry asked.

They nodded once again.

"So, let's go," Harry said and all three of them walked towards the gate.

On their approach, the rods contorted into a face like structure which spoke with the voice of Draco Malfoy. "State your purpose."

Harry spoke in loud tones "Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger. We're here to meet Draco Malfoy."

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

Then the face sank back and the gates creaked open.

Harry noticed some peacocks on one side of the path leading to the front door. In the distance he saw something more sinister.

At first, they appeared nothing more than flaming bonfires. However, as Harry drew nearer, he saw what looked like the upper torsos of human beings set on fire, flanking the corners of the building.

"I don't believe it," Hermione gasped.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked, simultaneously.

"They're _heliopaths_!" Hermione said.

"But you once said that they didn't exist," Harry said.

"Well, she was wrong then, wasn't she? Goodness, at least one of Luna's wild fabrications exists," Ron said, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"Well, they're supposed to be myths. No, don't go near them, Ron. They are supposed to be the creatures that destroyed Pompeii," Hermione said.

"Wasn't that a volcano?" Harry asked but Hermione shook her head. "No, it was three heliopaths."

"Three!" Ron looked incredulously.

They had reached the front door. Harry knocked. The sound echoed inside the house.

"I wonder who lives here apart from Draco," Ron said.

"His wife, of course. Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban. He had a short term there. And Draco's mother died sometime this month," Hermione said.

The door was opened by Draco Malfoy's wife, whose name as Hermione was just telling them, was Astoria Greengrass. She bade them to follow her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the door directly in front of them. At the door, Malfoy's wife left them. Harry turned the doorknob.

"Well, well, well," Draco's voice was heard before they saw his face.

He was seated on a plush red cushioned armchair in front of an ornate desk. A fire burned behind the chair in the fireplace, casting a dim light in the room. On the desk was laid a paperweight, several sheets of parchment, a quill stand and the Hand of Glory. The resurrection stone gleamed on Malfoy's finger, which he was drumming on the desk.

"And what is it that I have done to have the head of the Auror department, the Magical Law Enforcement head, and a shopkeeper," he said, with a smirk directed towards Ron, "Call at my residence? Or has the improbable happened and you have finally seen some sense, Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Yes, I came here for that reason. To talk about it. You see, the department feels that the decree can be relaxed in the case of an…er… influential... and... er… characterful person like you. You see…" Harry raised his finger. That was the sign for Ron and Hermione to attack.

Two red streaks of light issued from Ron and Hermione's wands. Malfoy however, was ready. A transparent shield expanded in mid-air and the non verbal jinxes bounced off and hit two glass framed pictures which shattered.

"Don't think I'm a fool, Potter." Malfoy clapped his hands and two heliopaths appeared at his sides. He muttered something in a strange language. The heliopaths started moving towards Ron and Hermione.

_"Aquacroese,"_ All three of them shouted. Three jets of water streamed out. The heliopaths moved on, unaffected. The water seemed to be absorbed by the flames.

One of the heliopaths caught hold of Hermione and started dragging her away. Ron went running after it and shouted _"Petrificus Totalus,"_ pointing his wand at the heliopath. The second heliopath caught Ron from behind as the first one came to a momentary halt.

Hermione pointed her wand above Ron's shoulder and shouted _"Glacius."_

The heliopath became rigid, but only for a second. Ron and Hermione stood back to back as the heliopaths started advancing. They revolved in a circle, slowly at first and then with blinding speed so that they were caught in a ring of flames.

"No!" Harry shouted and moved towards them but felt his path blocked as Draco cast an Impenetrable barrier charm.

"I've been waiting for this so long. At last, we get to face each other, one on one. _Spritera_," Malfoy shouted and three curved daggers headed straight towards Harry.

"_Crazaris_," Harry spoke and the daggers faded away into nothingness. A non verbal stunning spell sent by him was deflected by Malfoy.

"_Morphenes_," Draco bellowed and Harry felt all the air around him vanish. He gasped and tried to speak but couldn't.

"_Levicorpus,_" he though with all his might.

Draco flew eight foot high in the air as if scooped up by an invisible hook. The spell broke and Harry's lungs welcomed the air rushing from all sides.

Malfoy aimed a curse at him from mid-air. Harry dodged it easily but failed to repeat the process with a non verbal spell which Malfoy had sent in succession.

Harry knelt down, clutching his heart, overcome by the pain. Malfoy landed smoothly on the floor in front of him.

Harry, in desperation shouted "_Accio Ring._"

The ring slid a few inches down Malfoy's fingers before he spoke the counter charm.

"You wouldn't want the wizarding world to see you now, would you, Potter?" Draco sounded elated, "The wizard who beat Voldemort by a fluke falling at my hands. _Crucio._"

Harry felt knives scraping every inch of his flesh. He twitched for a moment in mid air before falling down. The invisibility cloak slid from his robes.

Draco Malfoy's eyes brightened. He moved forward, tugged the cloak out and held it in his hands.

"This is a very valuable cloak, Potter," He said, running his hands over it "Surely you don't need it now. Now that I'm going to torture you to death. _Crucio_."

But this time, Harry was ready.

"_Vermillious,_" Harry spoke and the spell was blocked in mid air.

"_Sectumsempra_" He shouted and Malfoy reeled. Blood splattered in the front of his robes. Malfoy staggered and clutched at the desk. He stumbled towards the front door. Harry, too weak to go after him watched Malfoy go away with his invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone.

Harry gathered his strength and stumbled towards Ron and Hermione. The heliopaths were still circling around them. Even as Harry took a step forward, two more heliopaths appeared and the other two stopped spinning.

"Aquacroese," Harry spoke, directing his wand towards a heliopath. The jet of water evaporated before reaching its body.

All the four heliopaths moved from different directions towards Harry, Ron and Hermione, who now stood back to back.

Harry felt dazed. He could not see a way out. He was going to die. He had been very close to death before when Malfoy had sucked out all the air from his surroundings and he had choked.

_That's it._ Harry had a sudden brainwave. The heliopaths need air to burn.

"_Morphenes,_" he shouted, directing the spells towards each of the oncoming heliopaths one by one.

The heliopaths stopped in their tracks. The flames surrounding their torsos seemed to vanish. Soon they crumbled to ash and fell down on the floor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exited the study and searched the Manor. Malfoy was not found.

Harry sank to his knees again. He couldn't get himself to believe that a person could loose so much in one night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Preview of the next chapter-**

"Oh! Thanks goodness you are here. You were away for so long..." Mrs. Weasely caught sight of others in the doorway.

"Harry, Ginny, this is a surprise. Come in. Come in."

Everybody trooped into the kitchen.

Mr. Weasely was sitting on a chair, reading _The Evening Prophet_. He smiled up at them when they entered.

"Not yet told them about our guest, Molly?" he asked.

"Oh! I nearly forgot" said Mrs. Weasely but the arrival of a round shouldered man from one of the side rooms made explanations unnecessary.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reviews please!

And yes, thanks to 'techwiz' for editing this. You rock.


	4. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3- THE MEETING

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed in St. Mungo's. Ron and Hermione had insisted he take a calming draught and lie down for a few hours. Ginny had come for a few minutes before going away to see Lily. Ron and Hermione had gone with her.

Harry felt groggy and light headed. He must have been asleep for about two hours at least. He blinked as the door opened. Lily was coming in the room, running and bouncing along, as if nothing had happened to her.

Harry rubbed his eyes. Maybe he wasn't awake after all. But then he saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione coming behind her.

"Daddy, why are you here?" Lily asked jumping up on his bed.

"Huh… me?" Harry's voice was hoarse.

"She recovered completely," Ginny said, sitting down on a chair. "The healer told us that he had been looking up some potions when suddenly Lily jumped off from the bed as though nothing had happened."

"But then, how did she recover?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," Ginny said.

Harry bent down and hugged Lily.

"We can go to the burrow now," Ron said.

"Why are we not going home?" Lily questioned.

"We must pay a visit to your grandparents, dear," Ginny said and stroked Lily's head.

"I'll come too," Harry said.

"We'll be waiting for you outside. Dress up fast," Ginny said.

They went out. Harry saw his robes placed on a small table in front of him. On top of it, was the box in which he had kept the ring like object.

Harry opened the box after he had put on his robes. The ring was gone.

Harry continued to gaze at the box for a few seconds. Then he threw away the box and turned to leave.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily was delighted by the flying car ride. She clapped and shrieked as Ron performed maneuvers that threatened to throw them off their seats.

When nearly half the distance was covered, Harry finally asked the question he had been yearning to ask the whole time. He had stopped every time he saw her gleeful face.

"Lily, where did you get that black ring?"

Lily sat frowning for a few seconds, eyes screwed up in concentration to remember. Finally, she said "It was floating."

"Floating?"

"Yes, it was floating in the corridor. I saw it from my window. And it entered my room. It seemed to be searching something. It kept close to the wardrobe, the walls and things like that. And when it was near my bed, I caught it...and I was lying in the hospital. There was a man with a big moustache," Lily's voice trailed off.

So Lily hadn't been meant as a target. The ring like object was searching for something in the house. What could it have been?

"We're going to land," Ron announced and the car dipped downwards. It landed among a cluster of hens, which clucked indignantly and moved away.

Everyone got out of the car and headed towards the door. Ron knocked.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasely's voice questioned.

"It's me, Ron," Ron said and the door opened.

"Oh! Thanks goodness you are here. You were away for so long," Mrs. Weasely caught sight of others in the doorway.

"Harry, Ginny, this is a surprise. Come in. Come in."

Everybody trooped into the kitchen.

Mr. Weasely was sitting on a chair, reading _The Evening Prophet_. He smiled up at them when they entered. "Not yet told them about our guest, Molly?" he asked.

"Oh! I nearly forgot," said Mrs. Weasely but the arrival of a round shouldered man from one of the side rooms made the explanations unnecessary.

"Victor." Hermione breathed.

"Hi, Hermynee." Victor Krum said in his deep voice.

Ron was looking resolutely in the opposite direction.

"Hi, Harry and Ron," Krum said.

Ron's head turned 150 degrees to stare at Krum.

"You remember my name?"

"Yes, Mrs. Veasely here told me and said you and Hermione are married. You never told me," Krum said, turning to Hermione. He sounded hurt.

Harry grinned. Ron had firmly refused to invite Krum to their wedding. When Hermione had asked for about the twentieth time, Ron had brought the house down, yelling that he was the one who was going to be married to her, not Krum and therefore his presence was unnecessary

Ron had also not allowed contacts between Hermione and Krum.

"I'm sorry, Victor," Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter. But you didn't even come to my final world cup match the year before," Krum said.

Harry smiled inwardly. In the semi final, Ron had remained glued to the television set, hoping against hope that France would beat Bulgaria. He had sworn loudly after the match had ended with Bulgaria winning 320 - 20.

They were to go for the finals the next day but Ron had suddenly developed a 'fever' which had caused him to stay in bed during the final and Hermione sitting beside him, sponging his head. Harry knew the fever would evaporate instantly if Bulgaria lost the match. But it was not to be and Ron had remained in bed for a few more days.

"How come you are here, Victor?" Hermione asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Mummy, isn't that the big Bulgarian player?" Lily asked, tugging at her mother's robes.

"Yes, I am," Krum said. "Perhaps you vant my autograph?"

"Oh yes! I do!" Lily said and ran to get a piece of parchment.

When Krum had finished signing his name, Harry repeated Hermione's question.

"Vell, I had come to England to meet you actually."

"Me, why?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Yes, but I thought of dropping in here to meet you, to know how you are. It's lucky Harry's here too," Krum said referring to Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks and Ron's ears were both now a shade of red.

"Sit down. Why are you all standing?" Mrs. Weasley asked and everyone sat down on the sofas.

"So, why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked, taking a sip from a mug of butterbeer. Mrs. Weasley had conjured a couple of bottles of butterbeer and everyone was sipping the sweet drink.

"The heads of Durmstrang and Hogwarts met the past month. They decided to hold a friendly match between the two schools," Krum said.

Harry had no idea where Krum was going with this conversation. Krum continued, "However, this vill not be a typical school competition. They thought that they should ask some old students to play. It vould be very interesting, they thought, especially as one of the players was on a national side. They asked me if I would play and I consented. I also told them that I vould like to have Potter playing against me."

"Me, why?" It was the second time harry had used that phrase.

"I know you fly vell and the Hogwarts HeadMaster, Proffesor Abescon seemed to like the idea too."

"I don't know. I've not played for so many-" Harry was interrupted in by Ron.

"We'll play. Anytime, anywhere you want."

"Ron," Harry began but was cut off again, this time by Ginny. "Yes, just tell us when and where."

Krum beamed "It's to be held in Hogwarts. Three days from today. The Durmstrangs vill be there. Vell, prepare your team, Potter and make sure it is a good one," With that, Krum emptied his mug of butter beer, quickly said his goodbyes and kissed Hermione's hand much to Ron's indignation and went away.

They talked with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a while. Mrs. Weasley talked on and on to Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, George's just bought Zonko's Joke Shop. He will move in there soon with his wife Angelina. They said they wanted to be close to Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur are doing well too. They came here just two days ago. And Charlie's going to arrive tomorrow. And I'm sure he wouldn't have bothered to cut his hair while he was in Romania."

The clock struck one. Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely went up to bed and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could talk.

"Right," Harry started after Mr. Weasely had left, "I know this has been a terrible night for all of us and…"

"Forget it, Harry," Ron said "Let's talk about the upcoming match."

"Ron!" Hermione said, her voice severe.

"Oh come on! We've notified Kingsley. He'll take the actions. Besides, we're not going to find Malfoy by discussing the same crap for hours."

"That's right." Ginny said "Who'll you choose for the team, Harry?"

"Well, you and Ron are in, of course and," Harry was cut off by Hermione. He was getting tired of this by now.

"Harry, I don't think you should make Ron keeper."

"What!" Harry said.

"Yes, he's good but Durmstrang's a strong team. I have read that the team that Krum captained never won by a margin of less than 180 in his school. I think you should ask Oliver to play."

Deep in his heart, Harry knew she was right. He was caught in a tight situation and was thinking of a way to wriggle out when Ron said, in a voice that sounded very hollow, "Yeah, that's right. Oliver's good."

Hermione looked tense and opened her mouth to say something but Ginny signalled her to remain quiet.

"George will be beater, I suppose," Harry continued.

Everyone nodded.

"And the other beater..."

"Charlie. He's quite good at beating" Ron said in his hollow voice.

"Charlie then. The chasers, I suppose will be Ginny, Angelina and..."

"And?" Ginny egged him on.

"And Cho," Harry said. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"She told me once that she had wanted to be a chaser, but since the Ravenclaws didn't have a good seeker, she had to become one. Besides, she flies very well."

Ginny's eyebrows were now almost touching her hair.

"I shall be seeker, I suppose," Harry said.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"So since you've decided everything, I'll head to bed. It's not like I'll be of any use here." Ron said and sulked away to his room. Hermione followed him, a little nervous. Harry tried to protest but both Ron and Hermione had climbed the stairs.

Harry and Ginny went to sleep in the guest's room.

As Harry was placing the pillows and blankets on the bed, Ginny switched the lights off. She came up behind Harry and put her arms around him.

"You aren't thinking of ditching me, are you? Or having an affair?" she said into his ears.

"No, of course not," Harry was inhaling the scent of Ginny's hair.

"That's nice," Ginny said. "I mean what happened between you and Cho was twenty one years ago, and I'm not the jealous type Harry, but she did get you before me, she did _kiss_ you before me. Okay, maybe I am a little bit jealous," Ginny finished with a nervous laugh.

"Ginny," Harry said turning around and cupped her face in his hands, "Ginny. I love you, and there is no one else in this whole wide world for me but you. I've not even _seen_ Cho for ages. Why would I even be remotely attracted to her, it was just a teenage crush. You're the one for me, you're the mother of my children, you're my beautiful wife, I love you," Harry finished and kissed her passionately. Lost in the sensual kiss, Ginny remembered why she and Harry were together, why their love was strong. No one, not even _Cho Chang_ would come between them.

They kissed passionately for a few moments.

"It's getting late." Harry said and pulled himself away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They awoke late the next morning. Harry stretched and yawned. Ginny went off to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Morning, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and sat down on the sofa.

"Morning, Harry," Mr. Weasley was tinkering with a stabilizer on the dining table.

"Did you sleep well, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Blimey, it's nine already. I must rush to the Ministry."

Harry dressed, had a light breakfast and started to leave. Ron and Hermione were not to be seen in the house. Probably, they had already left.

Just as Harry turned the knob of the front door, a lynx-shaped patronus entered the kitchen, floating through the wall. It stopped in the middle of the room and Kingsley's voice echoed throughout the house.

"_Minor Order of the Phoenix meeting at eight o' clock tonight. Location Grimmauld Place. Please be present._"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were surprised. No one had told them about the last night's incidents.

Harry felt a small twinge of excitement. It was to be the first order meeting in almost twenty years.

Harry's eyes watched the lynx disappear. His eyes fell on the clock, which signaled 9:50 and he disapparated hastily too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Malfoy felt the scars on his bare chest. They were deep. The pain had ceased a little by now but the criss-cross marks on his chest stood out as he stared at them in the mirror.

He sat down on the bed. The Eagle's Cross Inn in London had offered refugee to him when he had apparated there, blood gushing from his chest. He was still there now, after having an expert healer cure his wounds.

Malfoy pulled his robe over himself. Then he stretched his hand and looked at the ring on his finger, illuminated in the dim candlelight.

He saw the jagged cut down the middle and some faint symbol engraved on it.

Malfoy reflected while staring at the ring. Potter had tried to summon it. But why?

Forgotten memories suddenly came back to him. His mother handing the ring to him and telling something about it...

"_Draco, this is a ring I found in the Forbidden Forest. It was nearly nineteen years ago, when the Dark Lord was still alive. We were walking back from the forest, towards the castle. I was so concerned about you. I thought you were dead. This ring was lying on the forest bed. I picked it up and have kept it ever since. A Historian once told me that the symbol on it is the Peverrel coat of arms. That makes it quite valuable. Therefore, I want you to have this, Draco. I'll not live long now. Promise me you'll take good care of the ring, Draco..._"

The words echoed faintly in Draco's mind. He forced himself to concentrate on the question that was pressing him most at the present.

_Why had Potter wanted the ring?_

Yes, the ring was valuable but Malfoy knew Harry too well to understand that he wouldn't be trying to steal the ring for profit reasons.

No, there must be something special about the ring.

Draco sat and brooded. A momentary searing pain across his chest reminded him that he had some scores to settle with Harry Potter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry arrived a bit late for the meeting, after a busy day at office, at the door of No. 12, Grimmauld Place. He opened the door and entered.  
He had the familiar sensation of his tongue being tied up in a knot. A familiar figure came floating towards him.

"I didn't kill you," Harry said, and to himself "And neither did Snape, by his decision."

The ghost figure of Albus Dumbledore collapsed.

"Harry! Finally you're here. Did you contact Oliver and Cho?"

Hermione's voice preceded her as she walked in.

"Yeah, I did. I've sent owls to them. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, they're all waiting for you. Come in fast."

"Hey, Ron," Harry said as he walked into the meeting room. "I've ordered Ripstar 701 for the upcoming match. The Firebolt was looking a bit outdated."

Ron merely grunted, and Harry, looking at the expression on his face, decided to shut up.

The meeting was presided by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Not many members were there, as the meeting was a minor one. A group of Aurors led by Kingsley had found nothing in Harry's house to call for immediate action. No traces, nothing. The meeting's main objective was to discuss the authenticity of the Dark Mark. Kingsley agreed to make some inquiries and also to strengthen security especially in Hogwarts.

"As you all will be there for some days, I don't think there's any immediate need to worry," Kingsley finished.

Harry nodded. Quidditch was not the only reason he wanted to go to Hogwarts. Something else was troubling him and he felt that Hogwarts could furnish him with the answers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Preview of the next chapter-**

The Resurrection Stone gleamed on Malfoy's middle finger, placed on the window-sill, as bright sunshine fell on it.

The glint was momentary. Draco Malfoy's fingers left the window, as he, struck with a sudden thought, moved away. He pocketed his wand and thrust a silvery cloak inside his robes. Then he rushed downstairs, walking with long strides, not pausing even to look at the hotel staff who curtsied and bowed as he walked past them.

He pulled open the front door and stepped out in the street. With a swirl of his robes, he was gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reviews please! Please!


	5. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4 - THE FIRST APPEARANCE

"I've got a reply. Cho says she'll be delighted to play," Harry said, reading a piece of parchment which he held in his hands. He ripped open another envelope on the table.

"Hey!" Harry frowned "Oliver's broken a leg. He says he can't come."

Harry turned to stare at Ron.

They were sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny were preparing dinner. Lily had gone to the garden outside to see the gnomes. Mr. Weasley had gone to the garage to do some 'cleaning'. Harry strongly suspected he was tinkering with the electric bell he had found a few days ago. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a loud ring from the direction of the garage made all of them jump.

Mrs. Weasley got up from the sofa, exasperated and headed to the garage.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ron asked.

"Oliver's leg is broken. He won't be able to make it to the match," Harry said and continued to watch Ron.

"Oh! Then you'll have to get another keeper," Ron said.

"You're remarkably bright this morning, aren't you?" Harry said, with a hint of impatience. You know very well that you'll have to be the keeper."

"Me! Sorry, I don't think anyone will have confidence in me, if even my own wife doesn't believe in me," Ron said, his voice turning hollower with each word he spoke.

"Stop acting like a tragic hero, Ron. You'll play and I won't hear a word from you against my decision, nor anyone else's," Harry brought the discussion to a close.

Another loud ring came from the direction of the garage, this time mingled with Mrs. Weasley's screams.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How will we be going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked on the morning of the match. They had decided against apparating. Charlie had recently splinched himself and his nose looked slightly flatter. Also, Lily had insisted on coming with them to see the match.

"Hagrid said he's coming with something to pick us up. I got the letter last night," Harry said.

"Wonder what it will be?" Ginny asked.

"Something big enough to hold Hagrid of course and I do hope he's not bringing Thestrals. I took a ride on one once and..." Charlie shuddered.

Ron didn't take part in the conversation. He was still sulking and his jaws seemed to have glued together.

Later, in the afternoon, they trooped out in the garden to wait for Hagrid, everyone except Hermione and Lily, clutching a broom. Harry looked at his new Ripstar 701. James would probably shriek and bring the whole castle down when he saw him riding a broom; he had been asking to have for three consecutive years. Harry had always silenced him with a "It's too expensive" glance and now felt slightly guilty.

Something stirred in the horizon. Harry turned his head to look at it as did all the others. A huge chariot came into view, drawn by several huge horses, and as became apparent when it drew closer, containing two huge persons waving at them.

The chariot landed smoothly in front of the burrow, kicking up dust. The garden gnomes ran in all directions to save themselves from being tramped down. Lily had screwed her eyes to protect them from dust.

A ladder descended from the chariot and Hagrid and Madame Maxime walked down it. The ground shuddered a little as they stepped on it simultaneously.

"Harry, me' man. You've grown up so. Blimey, for one second I thought yeh were James, and Elsa's so happy at the prospect of meeting ya' all," Hagrid said and shook Harry's hand. Elsa was Hagrid's and Madame Maxime's ten year old daughter. They had married nearly twelve years back. Harry had been the best man.

"So Elsa's at Hogwarts now?" Harry asked. She usually stayed with Madame Maxime in her school, Beauxbottoms and came to visit Hagrid only in the holidays, when Madame Maxime was free.

"Yes, Olympe here was invited to the match."

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," Madame Maxime said, towering over them all. "Harry, Ron, Charlie, Hermynee and Ginny, if I remember correctly, and who's the sweet little girl there?"

Lily was eyeing Madame Maxime with some fright. She had hidden behind Ginny.

"This is Lily, Olympe, 'Arry's and Ginny's daughter," Hagrid said. "Will just go in and say hello to Arthur and Molly. You can all go into the chariot. We'll soon be leaving."

All of them got into the carriage, shepherded by Madame Maxime.

Everyone, even Ron felt their jaws drop as they looked at the interior of the chariot. The walls were painted a dazzling shade of blue. They glittered as the light from hanging chandeliers fell on them. The windows were kept shut even in the daylight. Several corridors branched from the main hall. There were comfortable sofas and plush armchairs, two of them of enormous size. A Persian carpet covered the floor. The whole place was spotlessly clean. Luxury oozed from every nook and cranny.

Hagrid came into the chariot, beaming. "Ready for the take off, then?" he shouted.

Madame Maxime went to a small cabin in front of the carriage. She returned a few minutes later.

"We'd better sit down," She said.

Hagrid and Madame Maxime occupied the two large armchairs while everybody else sat on the sofas.

With a great lurch, the chariot took off with a clatter of hooves and the grinding of wheels.

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted as they were thrown to the back of their seats.

The chariot climbed higher and higher. Soon clouds were seen from a lone open window. The chariot then started gliding through the clouds horizontally, slicing the air around it.

"Hagrid, what's happening at Hogwarts?" Charlie asked

.  
"Hogwarts' just the same as usual. Time seems to stand still in that place," Hagrid sounded in good spirits. "I still remember each and every visit of Harry, Ron and Hermione to me' cottage and now I've got Albus, James, Lily and Hugo running around me, bringing back the old memories. Ah! it's my home, Hogwarts. Never known a better place."

He continued, "Neville's teaching Herbology quite well. He often visits my garden. And Professor Filtwick's still taking Charms. He plans to retire in a couple of years though. Transfiguration is being taught by Professor's Abescon till any applicant applies for the post. Trelawney and Firenze are now taking joint classes. I can't imagine how they get on though."

"Who's teaching defense?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! I forgot. There's a new teacher. Crale, I think is his name. He's a bit like Quirrel. Nervous chap. Gets alarmed when someone mutters Lumos."

The chariot moved on smoothly for about an hour. Then it gradually started to descend.

"We're not landing in Hogsmeade," Hermione said, peering out of the window. "Hey, we're heading towards Hogwarts. We're...Hagrid, why are we landing directly in the Quidditch field?"

"Wanted to make an impression on the Durmstrang lot," Hagrid said, smiling. "They are here, they arrived this morning. The match will start in about fifteen minutes."

The chariot landed smoothly in the middle of the field. All of them trooped out in the sunshine and almost simultaneously, the stadium burst with applause.

Harry looked around and felt he was back where he belonged.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Resurrection Stone gleamed on Malfoy's middle finger, placed on the window-sill, as bright sunshine fell on it.

The glint was momentary. Draco Malfoy's fingers left the window, as he, struck with a sudden thought, moved away. He pocketed his wand and thrust a silvery cloak inside his robes. Then he rushed downstairs, walking with long strides, not pausing even to look at the hotel staff who curtsied and bowed as he walked past them.

He pulled open the front door and stepped out in the street. With a swirl of his robes, he was gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Charlie were sitting in the Quidditch dressing room, which had been a familiar place for most of them when they were young. Now, they were there as adults. And yet, the old feelings came back to them in the familiar surroundings.

It was the feeling associated with the upcoming of an important match, which they recognised only too well. Harry felt as though he had somehow stepped back into time, an experience he had faced many times before, and once quite literally.

The door of the dressing room opened. Cho, George and Angelina walked in.

"Just finished moving into Zonko's. Hi everyone! George said, shaking hands all around.

Cho walked straight towards Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Harry, it's so long since we last met."

Ginny coughed.

"And oh! You are Ginny, aren't you?" Cho asked.

"Yes, I am. I am _also_ Harry's wife," Ginny said.

"Oh, yes. I seem to remember. Anyway, don't you think you have too much make up on for a Quidditch match?"

"Funny _you_ saying that," Ginny almost snarled as she was just wearing lip gloss and a little bit of eye liner whereas Cho looked as if she had just visited a beauty salon wearing so much make up and probably had put on every possible eye make up: eye liner, mascara, extendable eye lashes, you name it she had it on, which was funny because her eyes were very small.

By now, they were looking daggers at each other. Harry cleared his throat and said "Hi, Angelina," to break the heavy silence.

About ten minutes later, they left the dressing room and made for the Quidditch field. Hermione left to take a seat in the stands.

Harry felt the rush of emotions, expectations running high, the thrill of being up in the air, representing his school and playing against a world class seeker- he felt the thrill of Quidditch.

Krum smiled at Harry. He was wearing blood red robes, his Quidditch uniform. Harry's team was wearing violet coloured robes.

"Teams, please line up," A short dark man came bouncing up to them, and waving his arms. Harry supposed he was the referee for the match.

All the players lined up. Harry's and Krum's eyes met.

"Captains, shake hands." The referee bellowed.

They shook hands, and even when their hands had disjoined, their eyes did not leave each other.

"Mount your brooms..3...2...1..."

The sound of the whistle was not heard, even by the referee himself. The whole crowd had erupted with enthusiasm; their shouts were the only things audible.

The players kicked off, flying higher and higher, and coming to a halt about 50 feet from the ground.

The snitch was released and the game started.

"There...The match's finally underway. The most awaited result will be of course, who catches the snitch. Victor Krum of course needs no introduction, he's a national player for Bulgaria...On the other hand we have Harry Potter, the chosen captain for the Hogwarts team. Potter was one of the finest seekers of Hogwarts when at school and I suppose, talents don't die in a span of nineteen years."

Harry turned to look at the commentary box. Lee Jordan was speaking into a microphone. A second microphone, placed at his side was framed by two radishes as someone leaned forward.

"And Harry Potter seems to enjoy staring at the commentary stand more than searching for the snitch. Though, it is equally probable that a wrackspurt has just flown into his ears. They are harmless creatures but they can make your mind go blank. Gurdyroots are an excellent remedy for such situations..." Luna's dreamy voice seemed to float through the air.

Harry shook his head and started flying again. He looked around. Krum was at the opposite end of the field.

"Ginny Weasely has the quaffle... She passes it to Angelina...who passes to Cho...who reverse passes to Angelina...who passes it to Ginny...Ginny's flying towards the Durmstrang goal post...Are we about to see the first goal of the match...No...The Durmstrang keeper makes an excellent save. He throws the quaffle to Ralf Pullenov who does a long distance throw to Brendon McKonnum...and he is off..." Lee Jordan's voice crashed on Harry's ears.

"The cloud above er... the national player's...oh...I've got his name...Viktor Krum. Anyway, the cloud above Victor Krum's head resembles a Curved Horn Ramillo. It is one of the many fascinating creatures in the class of 'Queer horned creatures' which boasts of the popular Crumple Horned Snorkack..."

Harry tried hard not to double up laughing in mid air. He was now trying to look for the snitch while keeping an eye on Krum at the same time.

"Charlie Weasely, playing as beater, hits a bludger toward Gregor Vascilon who has the quaffle. It misses but hey...George Weasely comes up behind Vascilon and hits the bludger…" THUMP.

The Durmstrang crowd let out disappointed sighs.

"The quaffle is dropped by Vascilon but his teammate Brendon Mckonum picks it up. He is streaking towards the goalpost. He doesn't pass to Pullenov. He aims for the goal and... gets it. Ron Weasely completely misses the quaffle. 10-0 to Durmstrang..."

Loud cheers echoed from the Durmstrang crowd.

Harry continued to circle the field. Krum was flying some distance below him. He was undoubtedly fast. Harry had trouble matching his speed.

"And there's some sort of enmity between the Hogwarts chasers, Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. They haven't passed each other the big red ball since the start of the match. I wonder if it is infested with nargles...maybe they are reluctant to pass for that reason."  
"Cho Chang's heading towards the goal post. It seems Ginny Weasley's asking for the quaffle... but Cho doesn't pass... She dodges a bludger... another bludger..a chaser...the keeper...SHE SCORES! 10 each," Lee Jordan's magnified voice sailed over the cheers and shouts.

The Durmstrang players were suddenly galvanised into action. The match started getting faster and more furious. The players appeared a blur, the broomsticks streaking comets. Lee Jordan was just able to recite the name of players as the quaffle passed from one hand to another.

Luna however was continuing in her dreamy tones, occasionally supplying the listeners with information about Pink Plated Pixies.

Harry's eyes registered a tiny speck of gold in the distance. The snitch was only about thirty feet from him. He accelerated towards it, urging his broomstick to fly faster.

But Krum had caught up with him. Krum, who had been so far away moments before. Harry couldn't believe that he could fly so fast.  
Now they were neck to neck with each other. The snitch fluttered tantalizingly close to where they were.

A bludger came hurtling out of nowhere, just as both the seekers had stretched out a hand towards the snitch. The bludger brushed their fingers as it collided with the snitch, carrying it away from them.  
The crowd, which had been holding its breath, let it out in one long sigh.

"70-50 to Durmstrang." Lee Jordan shouted into the microphone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco Malfoy appeared in an empty street. He saw a pub ahead of him. Bold letters on it proclaimed it to be 'The Leaky Cauldron.' In a flash, he had entered the pub and exited it on the other side. A wizened barman, wiping a glass bottle, saw him enter and leave.

Malfoy took out his wand as he walked to a red brick wall. He tapped a brick on it with the long stick. Immediately, the wall started rearranging itself and an opening formed.

He walked through the almost empty streets of Diagon Alley. At a corner, he turned right and emerged in a dark alley. He went up to the most ancient looking shop on the street and halted for a second on the doorstep. Faded letters on it spelled 'Borgin & Burkes.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Durmstrang chaser, Ralf Pullenov hurtled towards the Hogwarts goal post. Harry, in spite of himself, turned to watch. Ron had not saved a single goal till now and did not look as if he was likely to change his record. His ears were bright red even at a distance, and his broom was vibrating dangerously.

"And Ralf Pullenov seems quite confident that he will score. He stretches his hand back and..."

"RON, YOU CAN SAVE IT." Hermione's voice shrieked out from the stands.

Ron looked at her for a split second. He steeled himself as the quaffle came zooming towards him. Then he turned his broom. The quaffle was hit by it like a bludger by a club. It soared away and entered the middle goal post on the other side.

The crowd burst with applause. Proffesor Filtwick, sitting in the stands quite near to where Harry was flying, started singing "Weasley is our King," in his squeaky voice.

Ron looked dazed for a second. Then he turned to face the stands and blew a flying kiss towards Hermione.

"An excellent save...er...goal...by the Hogwarts Keeper, Ron Weasley." Luna said into her microphone.

"Ginny Weaely has the quaffle now. She is flying towards the Goal posts. But hey..what's this...Both Durmstrang Beaters are heading towards her, so are two chasers..."

Harry had known this would happen. The Durmstrangs would surely have noticed that Ginny and Cho weren't passing to each other, and were now taking advantage of the fact.

"Ginny's almost surrounded by Durmstrang players now. One of the chasers is blocking Angelina. The other Hogwarts chaser, Cho Chang is flying close but Ginny Weasley's not passing the quaffle. There...she's hit by a bludger. She drops the quaffle which is collected by Gregor Vascilon. He zooms away... and...shoots."

The crowd held its breath.

"But Ron Weasley saves it, he saves the goal. It's still 70-60 to Durmstang."

Angelina picked up the quaffle and passed it to Ginny. She flew away. Krum noticed and signalled to his team. They started flying towards her. Harry swore loudly under his breath.

Ginny sailed right into the waiting net of the Durmstrang players. Cho was circling the ring of Durmstrang players. Angelina was being marked by a beater. Harry saw Ginny's face contorted with effort as the Durmstrang players closed on to her. And then suddenly…  
Ginny dived and passed the quaffle to Cho who nearly dropped it in surprise. But once she got hold of it, she scored with effortless ease. The keeper had been busy marking Ginny.

A big burst of applause broke out. Harry saw Albus, James, Lily, Hugo and Teddy in the stands shouting. When they caught his eye, they waved up to him.

"70 all." Lee Jordan's voice was filled with excitement.

"It's good the nargles got off the quaffle... I wonder whether there is a Rockstrail zooming around here... I seem to catch sight of one occasionally..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Malfoy entered the shop. In the dim light, he saw someone with a bent back arguing with a man behind the counter. He paused a few paces away, waiting for the man to go away.

"Don't tell me you don't have it. I've tried everywhere else," The man said.

"No, I'm afraid we don't have the horn of...err...what was it...yes, the Crumple Horned Snorkack," an old man replied irritably.

The man turned away, looking disappointed. Malfoy looked at him, his long white hair, unkempt clothes and something like a triangular eye which glistened from a gold chain hung around his neck.

The man passed Malfoy and shut the door behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy." Borgin spoke as he came forward. "You've grown up so. I hope you remember me."

"Look at this ring," Malfoy said, placing his hand on the counter. "Tell me what it is. Does it have any special powers?"

"I'll just get a lamp sir," Borgin said and stumbled away to find one. He returned seconds later and focused the light on the table.

Malfoy saw the impassive face of the shopkeeper as he studied the ring. He looked blank. Out of habit, his glance fell on the black stone.

There was the jagged cut, the symbols around it...

_The symbols._

Malfoy suddenly became alert. He focused on the faint markings, connecting, in his mind's eye, the places where the symbols had faden or were cut off. A triangle...A circle...A barely visible straight line...

_A symbol he had just seen on a man's chest._

He removed his hand and ran out of the shop.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ralf Pullenov hurtles toward the Hogwarts goal post, quaffle in hand. He weaves around Angelina, dodges a bludger hit by George Weasely. But the second bludger finds its mark. Ralf pullenov is winded in mid air and Cho grabs the quaffle. She aims for the goal..."

Even as the Durmstrang keeper saved the goal, Harry saw Krum dive. He accelerated towards him, adrenaline pumping in his veins. And suddenly it happened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Malfoy looked around. The street was deserted. Then he saw it. A glint of gold disappearing around the corner.

"Wait." He shouted running towards it.

Xenophilius Lovegood stopped and turned around.

"But you are the man I saw in the shop. Is it possible that you have finally got the horn of the Crumple Horned Snorkack?" he spoke eagerly.

"No, I haven't," Malfoy was calculating quickly, deciding how best to tackle the situation.

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh, I'm always open for a conversation. We can have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron."

Malfoy followed the man as he led the way through the empty streets.

"Two effusions of Gurdyroots," Xenophilius Lovegood said to Tom, the barman as they sat on the table.

The barman looked blank.

"Oh well! Firewhisky if you don't have it," Lovegood said. "So you wanted to ask something? By the way, I am Xenophilius Lovegood. Who are you?"

Malfoy didn't answer.

"What is that sign, the sign there," he said, pointing at Lovegood's chest.

"Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry was hurtling downwards, flying faster than he had ever done, desperate to catch Krum. And then suddenly, it happened.

The air seemed to be torn apart in front of him, the air darting in all directions from the center where a kind of opening was growing larger. Krum had disappeared from view; presumably he was behind the opening.

The opening expanded to the size of a massive gate. And Harry flying towards it, with all control lost, saw something emerge from it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The what?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"The Deathly Hallows." Xenophilius Lovegood said and took a swig of firewhisky. "You haven't heard of them. I'm not surprised. Very few people believe..." and then he came to an abrupt halt, because he could recall speaking the very words he was speaking now, long long ago.

"What?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"You know, you are only the second person who's asked me about this sign."

"And who was the first?"

"Harry Potter."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry Potter tried to make out the shapes emerging from the portal. They were indistinguishable even in the bright sunlight. It seemed to disappear about an inch from their bodies, making them look like just random black shapes.

Harry tried to stop his broomstick, but it wouldn't. And in another second, he had zoomed past the shapes into the portal itself.

Harry felt everything go dark, intensely dark. He blinked. The field had disappeared. He was now flying barely twenty inches off the ground. His feet brushed against it and he used the friction to stop his broomstick.

He turned around to look at the portal but his eyes fell on something else.

The black shapes were easily visible in the lack of light and Harry saw them clearly for the first time.

At first sight, Harry thought they were just riders riding on horses. But as his eyes searched details, he saw that the animals resembled unicorns. They were the same size and had feet long horns on their foreheads, but were winged and black, only black. Even their eyes did not have whites.

The riders had their face covered by hoods and were wearing long robes, which fluttered in the still air.

But Harry did not comprehend these details. He was transfixed by what he was seeing in the left hands of the three riders.

It was the ring Lily had caught.

One of the riders suddenly raised his right hand, palm out. He muttered something.

Harry felt the breath knocked out of him. He was thrown back as if a giant had punched him in the chest. Reeling, Harry watched as the riders grew smaller and fainter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, he arrived at my house with two of his friends. It was nearly nineteen years ago. That was a terrible time," Some of the firewhisky sloped down his robes.

"What did you tell them?" Malfoy's voice was low.

Slowly Xenophilius recounted his conversation about the Deathly Hallows, starting with The Tale of The Three Brothers.

"And equals, they departed this life..." He finished.

"And these hallows, they exist?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes of course," He laid the triangular eye on the table. "The Elder Wand" he said, tracing it out with his fingers. "The Resurrection Stone... The Cloak of Invisibility. That's them."

Malfoy felt something battering his senses. He felt the ring on his finger. Could what he was thinking be true?

Xenophilius Lovegood went on for a few more minutes. Then he paid and left. Malfoy, deep in thought, apparated back to Eagle's Cross.

Once inside his room, he locked the door and sat down on the bed. The words 'Master of death...Hallows...Peverell.' floated though his mind.

Malfoy looked at the symbols on the ring. It couldn't be coincidence, it having the same symbols as the sign of the hallows.

There he was again, thinking that the hallows were real...'They couldn't be.' he forced himself to think.

But he couldn't.

Then he thought of the strange tale which Xenophilius Lovegood had told him, turning over in his mind the details.

Yes… there it was. There was a way to know if the hallows were real. Slowly, he removed the ring from his finger and turned it three times in his palm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry was blinded. He couldn't open his eyes. Sunlight beat on his eyes like a hammer.

_Sunlight_.

He was back in the Quidditch Stadium.

Something zoomed past his left ear. His eyes were half shut so he couldn't see it but he would have recognised the rustle that the snitch made anywhere.

A second later, something bigger flew past him and Harry saw the outline of Victor Krum flying towards it.

He followed Krum, throwing all his weight on the front of the broomstick, flying like a bolt of lightning.

And soon… he and Krum were side to side, the snitch in front of them, and both extended a hand to catch it.

Harry felt his fingers scrape metal and flesh at the same time. Both he and Krum had caught the snitch at the same moment. It fluttered between their joined palms.

They looked at each other and Krum smiled.

The crowd burst with applause. The screams and shouts were deafening. Lee Jordan was shouting in his microphone. "IT'S A TIE. SCORES ARE LEVEL AT 220-220."

Harry looked at the referee. He nodded to indicate the end of the match.

The players landed smoothly on the grass. People crowded around them, most of them looking for Harry.

But Harry signaled Ron and Ginny to follow him, and they went to search for Hermione.

She too was looking for them, with Lily, Hugo, Rose, James and Albus following her.

"That was great, dad! This will guarantee me a place in the Quidditch team." James said happily.

"You need to develop your own talent. Your father's fame won't help you," Ginny said sharply.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. You were in the stands. You could have noticed. Did you see that portal?" Harry asked, his tone urgent.

"I felt some disturbances in the air, and saw a misshaped mass coming out of nowhere, and then you were not visible for about three seconds." she said. "But I didn't see a portal. What happened, Harry?"

"I'll tell you all later," Harry said, for he saw some kids running towards him, one of them holding a camera. He let a reluctant smile appear on his face as the boy clicked the photograph.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Malfoy was sweating profusely. He shuddered, even though a fireplace was blazing behind his back. He had just seen the ghosts of his mother and father... but they didn't seem like ghosts... they were more solid... more substantial... almost real...

Malfoy pulled himself up together. The initial shock of discovering the truth about the ring was now replaced by a feeling of excitement, of triumph.

And slowly, invisible threads started forming in Draco's mind. The stone, he had already. The elder wand, he knew existed but where could it be? No one knew what happened to the Elder Wand after Harry's duel with Voldemort. Some presumed that it had been destroyed. But Malfoy knew that Harry Potter wouldn't do so. He was aware of the depths of his nature. The wand must still be somewhere with Harry, he at least would know where it was.

And the ring... Draco suddenly sat bolt upright. His mother had found it in the forbidden forest… _where Potter had been a few minutes earlier_. Was it possible… could it be... that at one time, Harry Potter had the Resurection stone.

Harry had the Resurrection stone. He also had the Elder Wand. What was left was...

The cloak had been laid by Malfoy on the table. It caught the light from the fireplace and shone.

Waves of understanding passed over Malfoy. He examined the cloak attentively. It was certainly better than other cloaks, it even repelled revealing spells that Malfoy tried at it. He had never known an invisibility cloak to do that before.

_Potter's cloak, could it be the cloak of invisibility, the last of the hallows_.

If he had guessed correctly, he now had two of the hallows. And where the last one was, he felt sure Potter knew. Almost immediately, his eyes caught a headline in the Evening Prophet 'DURMSTRANG AND HOGWARTS MATCH ENDS IN A TIE. KRUM AND POTTER CATCH SNITCH TOGETHER.'

Malfoy thought that it was time to revisit his old school once again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Preview of the next chapter-**

"Hello, Harry Potter." He said as he stood up to shake Harry's hand. "I would have liked to talk to you very much but I'm afraid that I'll have to wait. You see, you've got an appointment with someone quite different."

"Who?" Harry asked of Professor Abescon but got his answer from the bespectacled form of Albus Dumbledore's portrait who spoke behind his back.

" Hello, Harry."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I request all the readers to please leave reviews, giving ideas, comments and suggestions. I'll greatly appreciate it.

Thanks to 'techwiz' again.


	6. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5- THE ORB OF FLAMES

Harry looked at the Quidditch field in the dimming light of the dusk. The sun was just setting down, casting a multitude of colors into the vast sky. The silence was broken only by the occasional cry of some hippogriffs as Hagrid tended to them. Behind him, stood the chariot in which they had arrived. The horses, left free, were running in the garden. From the high view of the top of the astronomy tower, Harry could just make out their heads, visible behind Hagrid's hut.  
Harry's eyes darted back to the field. He could visualise the portal opening there and he stared at the air, looking for , but at the same time dreading, a disturbance.

A hand, a soft hand, gripped Harry's shoulder. He wheeled around, to find Cho standing behind him.

"Everyone's waiting for you, Harry. There is a feast in the great hall. The Durmstrangs are there too."

"I'll come," Harry said "I've just been thinking about the portal. It was there for only a few seconds, I know. But I feel we should tighten the castle security. I could station some aurors... and perhaps a few of the order members."

"Yes, but at least come now," Cho said and took Harry's hand. He felt a small tinge of electricity where she touched him. He was vividly conscious of the smell of Cho's perfume...

He shook his head violently. 'I'm a husband and father now.' He reminded himself.

"What?" Cho asked, loosening her hold.

"Nothing, just trying to get rid of a wrackspurt." He shook his head again.

Cho looked at him strangely. "And what were nargles?" she asked, smiling a little.

"They infest mistletoe, I believe..." Harry said and stopped. A memory had come back to him, his first kiss with...

Cho walked to the gate and opened it. Harry followed, taking one last glance at the place where Dumbledore had fallen.

They walked through the empty corridors, each taking in the castle, remembering forgotten memories- their classes...their dormitories...the library... the DA meetings in the Room of Requirement...

Harry stopped walking suddenly. They were just at the place where the door to the Room of Requirement opened. It was surprising how it had sprung just when they were thinking about it. But then again, it had justly been named the Room of Requirement.

"Hey Cho! You go on. I'll catch up with you later," Harry said and Cho walked on.

Harry saw her disappear around a corner and then turned to face the wall.

"I need to see the place where everything is hidden," he repeated the words three times in his mind as he walked past the place where he expected the door to appear.

It did so. Harry, with excitement mounting in his heart, pulled the door open.

It was exactly as he had remembered it. The fiendfyre had left no traces on the room, at least none that were visible. All the objects were still intact, towering piles of them, accumulated from generations; coveted things, long forgotten by their owners, or maybe hidden even from themselves. Harry didn't know how the room had survived the cursed fire, or how all the objects were undamaged, but he didn't care either.

He went to a tattered cupboard and opened it. Inside was an assortment of objects which lay scattered. All seemed to have been stuffed rather hastily.

Harry rummaged inside and withdrew a book. He ran his fingers over the title- 'Advanced Potion Making.'

After flicking through a few pages of the Half Blood Prince's book and seeing the familiar handwriting of the child Snape, he pushed the book inside his robes.

Before leaving, he looked once around the room and his eyes caught a familiar looking object.

It was a two way mirror, like the one Sirius had given him. The two pieces were kept facing each other on a small oval table. Harry went up to it and held them in his hands.

The wood around the glasses was blackened with age. It must have been here for centuries, Harry thought. Its owner couldn't possibly be alive now. Besides, he needed the mirror.

He pocketed the mirror and went out of the room. When he looked back, the door was slowly fading away. The next moment, there was only a blank stretch of grey wall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry could hear the loud murmur in the Great Hall as he approached it. He pulled open the door and walked into the splendid light, coming from hanging candles, and reflected from silver dishes on which were heaped a variety of foods. The whole hall was abuzz with talk, most of it related to the Quidditch match.

"Did you see Krum doing the Wronksei Feint?"

"And that shot by the Hogwarts goal keeper."

"Harry, here," Ginny's voice came from behind him. Harry saw her waving at him from the staff table. He suddenly became conscious that he had been walking, unknowingly, to the Gryffindor house table. His feet, so accustomed to traveling that path, had led him there of their own accord.

He joined all the players, the teachers, Lee Jordan and Luna at the staff table. Krum was sitting directly opposite him.

"It vas a good match. You play vell," he said. "And you have very good reflexes. I haven't faced many seekers like you."

"It was my lucky day, I suppose," Harry said but didn't feel so at all. He was still thinking about the riders.

The feast ended after an hour. The students of all houses got up to leave for their dormitories. Harry rose too and headed towards the Gryffindor table. He tapped Albus on the shoulder. He had been talking to Lily who had chosen to sit with her brothers during the feast.

"Albus, could you come with me?"

"Sure dad," Albus followed as Harry led the way, guiding him to an empty corridor where he finally stopped walking.

"Albus, I want you to have this," Harry said and took out one of the pieces of the two way mirror from his pocket. "This is a two way mirror. You can use it to talk to me, wherever you or I may be. If you are in any danger, or want to tell me anything, don't hesitate to use it. You must promise this to me."

"But why are you giving it now, daddy?"

"I love you, Albus. I don't want you in danger," Harry said and stroked Albus' hair. The truth was that the appearance of the riders had unnerved him and he felt very anxious for his children's safety.

He watched Albus join a line of passing Gryffindor first years. Then he left for the second task he had to do that night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry stepped out in the cool night air of the Hogwarts grounds. He made his way towards a clearing and saw what he both wanted and dreaded to see.

Dumbledore's grave was twinkling in the soft moonlight. The white marble had a pearly glow to it.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the tomb. '_Requelis_' he said.  
The marble shone bright green and seemed to fade away. Harry saw the interior of the tomb.

Yes, the elder wand was still there. He let out a long breath which he had been holding for some time now.

He then muttered the counter charm so that the light grew dimmer and dimmer. The marble once again shined a dazzling white.  
Harry then walked some way further and reached a small space enclosed by trees. He brushed aside some twigs and leaves as he went inside the closure.

Severus Snape's grave lay in the center. The moonlight, filtered through the canopy of trees, fell in patches upon it.

Harry sat on his knees in the front of the grave. As a student, he would have laughed at the idea that he could ever be sad at Snape's death. But as Harry sat in front of his grave, his eyes were unusually moist. Here lay, one of the bravest men that he knew, or would ever know.

Slowly, he pulled out the Half Blood Prince's book from his robes. Putting it on the grave, he muttered a spell. The book fell through the top and came to rest in its owner's arms. Then he stood up and walked back to the castle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He met Neville in the doorway. He looked a little tired from overwork but otherwise, quite cheerful.

"Hi Harry! Saw the match. A tie! It has probably never happened before," Neville said. "Anyway, Professor Abescon wants to see you."

"All right, Neville. Hope to see you another time then. The kids are not troubling you, are they?"

"Nah! They're better behaved than we were when of their age."

"See you, Neville," Harry said and moved toward the staircases. He wondered why the Head wanted to speak to him. They had never met before, nor had any contact passed between them.

Harry came to a halt outside the place where the gargoyles stood, guarding the Headmaster's study. He suddenly realised that he didn't know the password. Neville, who had never exactly been able to remember passwords, must have forgotten to give it to Harry.

"Lemon drop" he tried wildly, "Sherbot lemon, Sugar quills, Drooble's best blowing gum..." but stopped. He had quite forgotten that Dumbledore no longer would set the passwords of the study.  
But the gargoyles had leapt aside and a passageway had opened. Harry stepped on the spiral staircase, which took him spiralling upwards. He knocked on the door and entered.

The room had not changed much, Harry was glad to see. He looked around it and saw the various familiar objects. Could nineteen years really have passed?

The answer was sitting in the form of Professor Abescon, behind the desk. Harry thought that he rather resembled Mr. Crouch. He had the same neat way of dressing, hair parted in the exact precise way. What made both of them so similar was however the aura which radiated from the headmaster, an aura of power and understanding.

"Hello, Harry Potter," He said as he stood up to shake Harry's hand. "I would have liked to talk to you very much but I'm afraid that I'll have to wait. You see, you've got an appointment with someone quite different."

"Who?" Harry asked of Professor Abescon but got his answer from the bespectacled form of Albus Dumbledore's portrait who spoke behind his back.

"Hello, Harry."

"I'll leave you to talk then," saying so, Professor Abescon went out and shut the door.

Harry went up to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and sat down on a stool in front of it. Just as he was thinking of saying something, Dumbledore smiled and said "Good match, Harry. I'm glad to know that you haven't lost your skills during these years. So much the better, because they will be needed now."

"Professor, I want to tell you something. It's about the Hallows. I don't know how but Malfoy has got the resurrection stone. I tried to get it back but instead lost my invisibility cloak to him. And now, he cannot be found. I've put three of my aurors on his trail but they haven't caught him yet or else they would have contacted me," Harry said and paused to look at Dumbledore's expression. He was surprised to find it calm and peaceful.

"Yes, I'm aware of it, Harry. However I feel that there is no need to worry right now. The elder wand is safe, I presume."

Harry nodded.

"Well, then no harm's done. He'll be found eventually. He can't remain hidden for long. And I hope you have not forgotten, Harry, that merely possessing the Hallows doesn't make its master invincible."

"Still..." Harry began but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"We can discuss it later, Harry. I have something much more important to say and I hope you will give me your fullest concentration."

Harry suddenly felt like a schoolboy again.

"There's so much to tell you, Harry that I can't think of where to begin. I've been thinking, and as is my habit, guessing, on a certain topic which has caught my interest. My researches are still not complete. Nor have I ever felt that I need to rush into them. However, a recent occurrence has prompted me to take action."

"What?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"The opening of the portal in the Quidditch field."

"You know about it."

"Professor Abescon, thankfully, is a very observant person. He saw what happened."

"Do you know what it was?" Harry asked.

"I have a fair idea," Dumbledore said. "In fact ideas are over burdening my brain right now. I wish I could still avail the services of the pensive."

Harry looked to his left at the narrow cabinet which housed the memory storer.

"You have perhaps not read the works of Merchentes Lovegood," Dumbledore asked.

"Lovegood…the Lovegood who..."

"Yes, the Lovegood who currently publishes a… unusual magazine called _The Quibbler_. Merchentes Lovegood is Xenophilius' great great grandfather," Dumbledore continued "And one of his works has interested me highly. It's called '_The worlds beyond'_. If you were like your friend, Mrs. Granger, I would have instructed you to read the book. But since you are not, and also, since I feel that we don't have much time for casual reading, I can give its broader details in a nutshell."

"_The Worlds Beyond_ describes the existence of certain, for the lack of a better word, dimensions. They are not new worlds, rather they are integral parts of our world, and make it more complex and bigger than has been supposed. They are far away, removed from us, and yet, they are very close, closer than you would think, Harry. But I feel that these philosophical implications are going waste on you," Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry, who was trying his utmost to look interested.  
"Professor, this was written by a _Lovegood_... If he is anything like his descendants...I mean, it seems so from..." Harry struggled to find words.

"I know Harry, that this may appear highly unusual. You feel that it is all imagination, an unfounded and unreasoned thought. In short, you do not believe in the existence of the dimensions. Am I right?"

"Surely, it is rather far-fetched," Harry said.

"I don't think it is far-fetched, Harry. It's just not obvious. And I'm a bit surprised to hear such a statement coming from you. You who have travelled dimensions twice now."

"I… what?" Harry exclaimed.

"You have travelled dimensions, Harry, although I don't think you were aware of where you were. Now, I can't go forward unless you believe in what I am saying. So, Harry do you believe me?"

"Yes," the answer came unconsciously from Harry's mouth.

"Well, then there are dimensions. Few people know exactly what they are. People like Merchentes Lovegood only have theories. So you may say that much of what I'm going to tell you is not based on fact. You now know of Lovegood's views. And now what you are going to hear are my views. Much of them are based on researches I have done while alive and also on the thinking I've done while dead."

"I don't know how to begin, the knowledge is so unfounded. I shall start with the words of a muggle poet -_Death is but another Life._ They may seem philosophical, but they aren't Harry. As a matter of fact, the authenticity of the words is amazing to anyone who has delved into the study of the thing we call _death_."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, Harry, that there are dimensions of death."

"Dimensions, what?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, you have perhaps heard of life after death. Well, people do _do_ that. They live, but in other dimensions."

Harry was silent. He thought of his parents, Sirius, Lupin, all those who had died to protect him, protect him from Voldemort.

Dumbledore continued, "The existence of these dimensions is known by few people and they have only theories. One can't expect to go strolling through these dimensions and come out alive. But through centuries, the thought has been harbored and ideas have grown. And some means have been developed. Very few people know about them, fewer know how to implement them, and even fewer want to actually try."

Harry did not speak.

"Death is a mysterious thing, Harry, and so are its dimensions. There are dimensions of death, dimensions which are halfway between life and death, and dimensions which are beyond death. And you have been to one of them, Harry."

Harry was stunned momentarily with dawning comprehension.

"King's Cross," he breathed.

"Yes, what you coined as King's cross was the dimension halfway between life and death," Dumbledore was smiling now.

"But I didn't know at that time... I still don't...How I came to be there? And why didn't you tell me at that time?"

"Oh! I dropped in a hint or two. I remember you asking whether you had a choice to go back. I replied in the affirmative. Since you were halfway between life and death, you could have gone either way. You also asked me if you were dead. And I said it _depends_. It depended on the way you saw it, Harry. Whether you saw yourself as half-dead or half-alive."

Harry's breath was slow and irregular.

"But then that means...You were also there. You are not dead. Then why didn't you come with me?"

"Oh no, Harry! I was and I am dead. I was there simply because _you_ wanted me to be there."

Harry waited but Dumbledore did not elaborate.

"So how was I there?" he asked finally.

"Well, I've told you the reason before. The connection of bloods which existed between you and Voldemort, and how it tied you to life while he lives. That was the point, Harry. You couldn't leave life, yet you were killed. So as a result, you were stranded halfway between life and death. But even if that connection had not existed, something similar would have happened. You were protected twice over," Dumbledore said.

"How?"

"The Deathly Hallows, Harry."

"The Hallows!"

"Didn't I tell you, Harry that there are some ways of travelling dimensions. The Deathly Hallows is one of them. It enables the possessor to travel to dimensions of death. Maybe you don't understand how it works. So let me explain. The possessor of the Hallows is the master of death. Some others use terms like controller, vanquisher. But the point I wish to highlight is that a person who has control over death, also has some control over its dimensions, and can, reach them. _Reach_ them Harry. The return ticket is not available in all dimensions, even if you have the Hallows."

"Dimension travel using the Hallows is unusual, Harry. Because, if you want to, you must die. There is no other alternative. However, after dying, you will have a conscious control over yourself, and from certain dimensions, you can even come back, as you did, Harry."

"But why are you telling me all this now?" Harry asked.

"Because, as I am sure you remember, we were not the only living beings in the dimension halfway between life and death."

"The baby..."

"Yes, the shrivelled baby. I didn't tell you what it was at that time but I'll tell you now."

"The baby that you saw was actually the soul of Voldemort carried by you."

Harry didn't speak. He had kept silent a lot during the meeting.

"So maybe now you understand what I am getting at Harry. You didn't die; Harry and so didn't the piece of Voldemort's soul inside you. It was between life and death, but due to its frailness and weakness, it was almost dead. And that was what made me leave it there. Pity for it. I didn't want to kill that soul. It was as good as dead. In short, I was blinded by _love..._."

"And so a part of Voldemort lives?"

"It does. Or you may say that a part of a part of Voldemort exists."

Harry couldn't immediately register the many thoughts and feelings flowing through his brain. Dizziness….Surprise….Fear…Anger…Anger at Dumbledore

"Sir, but this is insane. You tell me what the Hallows are capable of and now they are in another person's hands and..."

"How many times do I have to remind you, Harry that having is not the same as possessing? And I can give one more reason why I'm not worried. Do you suppose that a person possessing all the Hallows can be killed easily, Harry? You accepted death, Harry in spite of being its master. That made all the difference."

"Now I am concerned about something quite different, which I've mentioned before in the conversation. The opening of the portal in the Quidditch stadium. The portal, Harry was actually a rift between different dimensions, something through which inter-dimension travel is possible. Such rifts are unheard of, Harry and the magnitude of destruction that they can cause is beyond imagination. So, Harry, I now want you to describe what happened when you flew into the portal."

Harry recounted everything he could remember.

"Well, we don't know what their intentions are but we must guard ourselves from what they can do. If they are capable of creating inter-dimensional rifts, then I think Voldemort's soul needs to be destroyed."

"But how can we… I… do it, Professor? The Deathly Hallows are no longer with me."

"Ah! But the Deathly hallows isn't the only way to travel dimensions."

"There is another way?" Harry asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Yes, an object some people refer to as The Orb of Flames."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, how was this chapter??

Thanks to 'techwiz' and 'Kale Ride' for their reviews.


End file.
